It's Necessary
by WhyDoIWrite
Summary: So this is just a collection of Jay whump stories I had to write down and get out of my brain. This will also include Jay's brother Will because who doesn't love when the two Halstead brothers are worried about each other. (this will most likely turn into a collection of Jay whump fics)
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest, this is really cheesy nut i had to write it soo yeah. If you do read it please review, and give me some prompts on another Jaywhump fic. School's over and I'll probably be able to write at least some of the suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

 **At The District**

Jay paced around the room trying to formulate why their suspect, Loyd Simons, would kill dozens people without a particular reason. Over the past month, lifeless bodies had shown up all over chicago, each one killed with the same method. Well, not a method but a pattern. Every time the victim was suffocated, but in a different way. One time a young woman was killed when a plastic bag was tied around her head and slowly deprived her from oxygen. Another had been trapped in a room that didn't let air flow inside resulting in a slow death.

None of the victims were related to him in anyway. All of them were young women in their early to mid twenties. Each body was found in a dark alley, their hands positioned on their stomach that made it looked like they were just taking a peaceful nap. This guy was a psychopath, killing woman for no reason. This angered Jay, a psychopath like this guy shouldn't be so hard to find. They'd raided everywhere and yet they were always a foot behind.

He slammed his fist onto his desk and shook his head furiously, they had been on this case for more than three weeks and yet they had gotten nowhere. Well, they did rule out a suspect but what help did that do when they couldn't find him and stop the deaths.

Just then, Erin stood up phone in her hand and said, "They found another body, and it's recent. We have to go now."

The team stood up grabbing their coats and headed out. It'd been a week since the last body and if Loyd Simons decided he wasn't going to kill anymore people this was their last chance to get him.

 **At the Crime Scene**

"The body's been dumped here, about fifteen minutes ago. We got a call, when someone witnessed the body being dumped and a cloaked figure running to the end of this alley." The on scene police investigator said.

"Ok thanks," Jay said nodding and turned around to face Erin.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't have a car and the nearest bus or train station is in like five miles. If we hurry we might be able to catch him."

"Sarge, let's call a search unit." Jay yelled already getting ready to run.

"Alright, Simons couldn't have gotten far. Lindsay, Halstead you search the rest of this alley. Ruzek and Atwater search the north side and the the search team will cover the rest. Now go, before we lose this bastard again. " Voight barked, who had taken enough of this case.

Jay and Erin ran down the brick alleyway watching left and right for any signs where Simons might have gone. The ground was muddy as it had rained this morning. And his boots squished through it. He looked down and that was when he noticed a fresh footprint. It was deep and another one was just ahead of it.

"Hey Erin, think I found something here, footprints." Jay said as Erin walked over.

"He's here, he's close let's go." They ran following the muddy tracks that curved left and right until they were met with a dead end and two doors. The prints stopped and lead to both of the doors.

"I'll take this one." Erin said as she motioned over to the closest one. Jay nodded as he walked over to the other door.

The door was rusty and old, but the hinges were new and looked like they were replaced recently. He gave the door a hard push and it creaked with the shove. He didn't expect it to be unlocked so he stepped inside with his gun in his hand.

Inside it was a warehouse, it was dark and he really couldn't see anything until the lights flicked on. He twirled around to see their suspect next to the lightswitch, and before he could do anything, a pipe came swinging at his head. His temple connected with the end of it making him see stars. He felt himself being shoved into what felt like a closet, and he knew he should have fought back but he was too dizzy.

He slumped against what he thought was a wall, but realized he had been locked in a tight glass chamber. He tried to steady himself while shaking out the gray dots swirling in front of him when suddenly the chamber began to fill with water.

The water gushed from somewhere, he couldn't figure out where. Outside he saw Simons laughing triumphantly as he watched Jay struggle inside his trap.

The water was at Jay's waist now and he knew he didn't have so many minutes of air left and desperately pounded at the glass panels. For once, he was scared he was going to die. His fists tried to penetrate the glass but it was like it was bulletproof. The water was at his chin now and he gave up trying to break through and instead was trying hard to stay above the water.

His face grazed the top of the capsule as he took his final breath and the chamber was completely filled with water. He tried not to panic knowing the fact that he was surrounded by water and he was going to die.

Just then Erin burst into the room, unfazed at the sight of his boyfriend drowning in front of her. She focused on Simons as he continued to laugh

"You know if you shoot me, your little friend here dies." Simons said cackling amused with the situation he created.

She glanced at Jay whose hand covered his mouth and was struggling to hold his breath any longer. His legs twitched as his chest rapidly went in and out without oxygen. His lungs wanted oxygen, and he struggled to keep his mouth closed.

Soon, Jay stopped moving and his body went limp, the water became still and panic filled Erin.

Without thinking she shot at the glass, the glass cracked but still held together. Loyd Simons laughed again as he watched Erin.

Erin continued to shoot at the glass until finally the panel had gave out, and a small hole quickly leaked out water. At this, Simons charged at Erin with a pipe angered that she had broken the glass and wouldn't be able to see another person taking their last breath. Erin shot his leg stopping him and watched him fall onto his face. He groaned and cursed at Erin as she went to pick up the pipe in his hands.

She walked over to the capsule where the water was still gushing out and slammed the pipe along the rest of the glass, letting the rest of the water rush out.

Jay slumped on the ground glass shattered all over him. Without hesitating Erin pulled the hunk of man he was and laid him on the ground that was clear of shattered glass.

Taking a deep breath Erin shook Jay, wiping away the glass all over him. He wasn't breathing and that scared the hell out of her, "Voight, Halstead's not breathing, call a bus!" she radioed.

"What, why!" Voight yelled over the radio, but Erin was focused on Jay. She placed her two hands on his chest and gave it hard push. When Jay didn't respond she did it again, this time harder and it seemed to do the trick.

Water spurted out of Jay's mouth and his chest was moving again. Erin slumped down next to him holding his head in her arms as his chest breathed in and out rapidly.

"Shhh, slow down. I got you, I got you." Erin whispered as Jay continued to cough up water. Jay's eyes fluttered around seeing Simons writhing in pain a few feet away from him.

At that moment, Voight and Alvin burst into the room. Both stood at the door shocked, both buy their suspect bleeding on the floor from a hole in the leg, and their own detective soaked in water and trying to catch his breath.

There was glass everywhere and the floor was slippery after all that water flooded the place. Voight handcuffed Loyd Simons as he snarled and snickered at them.

"Shut Up! You're arrested for several murders and an attempt of another one." After that Voight read him his rights and half shoved half pulled him outside.

"The ambulance will be here soon. Just uh…hang tight." Alvin said while patting Erin on the shoulder and worriedly glanced at Jay.

Jay really didn't want to go to Med, and worry everyone there especially his brother.

"No, hospi'al," Jay let out with a groan, while trying to sit up.

"Not this time, it's February, freezing, you almost drowned to death and you're shaking crazy. You're going to the hospital Jay," Erin said while pushing him back down.

In the background, the ambulance sirens wailed and Jay groaned, he wasn't going to enjoy this.

 **At Chicago Med**

Will paced up and down the front desk. Just a minute ago he'd gotten a call from his brother's partner Erin, that they were in an ambulance, because somehow Jay managed to get drowned in a water filled capsule. He knew he probably wasn't hurt that bad, but he was still worried.

"Will, They're here. They're coming in right now." Maggie shouted as everyone shared the same worry for Jay.

Will could feel his heart pound against his chest and the echo in his ears as Jay was rolled in, stretcher at a forty five degree angle and an oxygen mask over his face. It fogged with every breath reassuring Will that Jay was breathing. A white towel wrapped around him, drying his soaked clothes.

As Will took over wheeling his brother, Erin followed right behind him. Will pushed the gurney into an empty room and tried to help Jay off it onto the bed.

"I'm fine" Jay huffed as he waved the helping hand off and sat on the bed.

"Dude, you literally have an oxygen mask on your face because your lungs were filled with water a few minutes ago. Don't tell me you're _fine_ , until another doctor and I check you over. Capisce?"

With that, Jay let out a sigh and replied "Then when can I take this off?" while lifting up the clear mask.

"The more you keep taking it off the longer." Will said annoyed while raising his ginger eyebrows.

"Fine." Jay said coughing at the end.

"See, I told you, you're not fine. Now what happened to your head?" Will asked just noticing the pink and red skin, starting to swell at the his right temple. Erin hadn't noticed it before either and turned to look at Jay, as Jay told them about how Simons had hit him with a pipe.

Jay told them while trying to stifle a cough.

"It looks pretty bad, I'll go get an ice pack, and some spare clothes of mine. Stay here." Will said sternly.

 **Later**

Will stood outside Jay's room watching him sleep, with Erin next to him. There was still an oxygen mask over his face after a long argument on why he should keep it on, his clothes were dry this time after he gave him his change of clothes. Even that took a lot of persuasion after Jay had deemed that Will's shirt was ugly.

Jay finally fell asleep after he gave him morphine, half because Will really wanted his brother to stop whining about every single, little thing, and the other half was because if he was a human, his body was going to ache a whole lot, sooner or later.

Of course, he protested when they put an IV on him saying that it was "unnecessary" and that all he wanted was to go home. Well, Will would've taken him home but his shift wasn't even close to being over and he'd rather have him at the hospital.

The doors slid open as Erin walked out standing next to Will. They peered through the glass watching Jay's chest rise and fall both without a word.

"So...What happened?" Will asked breaking the silence. He had heard briefly about what'd happened when he'd gotten a call, and he hadn't had a chance to ask anyone since.

Drawing in a deep breath she started, "We were on a chase to find the serial killer Loyd Simons and then Jay and I…we split up when there two doors, both with footprints leading up to them. I took the first one and Jay took the other. I was searching the place and there was nothing there and that's when I heard pounding and laughing, so I went in to see Jay drowning right in front of me." Erin said with breaths in between.

"He...that son of a bitch is a psychopath. He already killed so many women…he...he was laughing,while he was drowning Jay." Erin said yelling when the sudden anger of someone hurting the man she loved came upon her. The image replayed like a button on a video player that was stuck on repeat.

 **One Week Later…**

Jay was back at work, saying that he hadn't needed a week of work off. Erin glared at him in a jokingly way and walked over to Jay.

"Glad your back, Jay. You scared me. Next time, try not to get caught in a glass chamber and also die ok? Thanks." Erin said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so many suggestions! This prompt was suggested by** _ **Adreatassinari**_ **, where Erin is undercover and has to hurt Jay in order to keep her cover safe. Hope you like it and if you have any more prompts please leave it in the reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

Jay walked down the chilly streets as he zipped his leather jacket to the top, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. There wasn't a need to hurry to work today because he didn't have a reason too. If he got there early it wasn't like he got to see Erin's face for a few more minutes before they started working, because, well she was undercover.

Erin had been undercover for about five days now and even though a week hadn't passed, Jay really missed her. At work he missed the random coffee breaks where he stared into the deep, beautiful hazel eyes of his partner's. For the past couple of days all they've been doing was sitting around finishing up paperwork and all sorts, it'd be fine if he was only a couple of minutes late.

Jay rounded the corner when two strong arms grabbed him from out of nowhere. His police and soldier instincts made his arms search for somewhere to grab on the man but soon stopped when as he watched a cloth come up to his face. He knew well enough that the cloth was probably soaked in chloroform or some other drug to knock him out, and thrashed around trying to get away from the man.

The distinct sweet aroma of chloroform lingered as the cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. Jay held his breath, trying to stop himself from going unconscious but when the man noticed this he punched the detective in the gut forcing him to draw a long deep breath. Within seconds Jay felt his legs and his arms go limp. His eyes fought to keep open but failed and soon he was falling into a pit of darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erin nervously paced across the room glancing at her "boss". It'd been five days since she was sent to be undercover and already she was on the verge of breaking her cover. They were on a case to arrest a drug kingpin and before they started not trusting her, she actually had an idea of what she was going to do. Now, of course she lost their trust and was now going to go through some "test" to prove she wasn't working with the cops or something. The 'boss" she called him said they would be able to tell if she's lying or not by what they had prepared for her.

Erin sat on the chair waiting for something to happen when two of the the boss's men dragged a limp man in, a black bag tied over his head. The mystery man had a fairly impressive body and she wondered what this guy did for a living. The men positioned the person they had brought and secured his wrists and ankles with duct tape.

The curiosity of who this guy was quickly changed into a unimaginable fear when she noticed the worn leather jacket that the men held, that belonged to someone she knows VERY well. A quiet panic rose in her chest even though her strong mentality tried to calm it down.

A million of whys, whats, and hows ran through her brain as she saw her limp partner in front of her. He isn't supposed to be here, WHY IS JAY HERE?

Her thumb rubbed her fingers back and forth while keeping her cool and asked,"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh you know just seeing if you'll be able to torture someone you know. I'm pretty sure cops won't do that to other cops just for a case right?" The kingpin smirked. "Let's see what you can do, and if you are really are a cop, maybe you'll know him. Haha, now that would be awesome, but what are the chances. Anyway get to it, except wait till he wakes up, it's more fun that way."

Inside Erin was about to explode because the chances were that this was her partner and her boyfriend that she was going to have to "torture" which she was not at all mentally prepared for.

"Pfshhh, this will be a piece of cake, but you know I don't have anything to torture him with." Erin said casually trying to bring up an excuse.

"Oh, we got that covered. No need to worry." the boss said as he brought out a couple of knives and guns. "We've got plenty."

"Take the bag off and wake him up."

Erin stood up and walked over to the chair Jay was tied to. Her hands pulled the bag off while silently praying to herself that this was maybe someone who happened to have a similar jacket and body. Those prayers went unanswered as she revealed the face of her Halstead. She tapped his cheek lightly, but when she felt everyone watching her she slapped Jay. Hard, across the face. Her hand stung and her heart stung as she hit him and knew this was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jay cracked his eyes open to meet a dim light. His face stung and prickled like the time a girl slapped him at a bar once. His head pounded as he tried to remember what happened through his foggy memory. Blurry figures surrounded him as he tried to focus his eyes. Blondish brown locks of hair were in front of him as he tilted his head a little forward to see the face of Erin.

"Er-" Erin slapped him across the face when Jay had tried to say her name. She couldn't let them know that a cop knew her name.

The quick slap burned Jay's face and the drowsiness what whipped right out of him. His eyes darted around the room, noticing two very bulky men dressed in black and another guy dressed in a suit. His eyes fell back onto Erin whose face looked tired and scared.

He hardly saw Erin scared but now, in those beautiful hazel eyes all he saw was sorrow and fear. Jay was thinking why Erin was here and not doing stuff undercover when he realized she was. He tried to moves his arms and legs but stopped short when he felt and noticed the duck tape.

Jay was scared, not because they might do something horrible to him, but that they would make Erin do it and that she would blow her cover. These people were dangerous people and if they found out she really was a cop she was going to be in danger.

"Well, go on. We don't have all day." The lazy guy in the suit said twirling a six inch blade in his hand. "Take this," he said and threw the knife to Erin.

Erin swiftly caught and walked towards me, her hands trembling. Jay watched Erin's knuckles go white as she gripped the end of the knife. She blinked as she exhaled trying to calm herself down. She knew if she backed out know they would never trust her, but she couldn't do this. She already hurt the people she loved the most, how was she possibly going to hurt them more.

Jay watched her hesitate and panicked. They locked eyes, and Jay saw Erin was on the verge of losing it. He looked into her eyes and fiercely gave her a slight nod. Erin didn't know what to do and wanted to cry but she couldn't. Jay nodded at her one more time, and Erin took a deep breath. She put an arm on Jay's shoulder and he squirmed, wanting to make it look like the slightest touch hurt.

Erin brought the knife up to his shoulder and drew a long gash down his arm. Jay sucked in pained breath as he felt the blood flow down his arm. His grey shirt he'd been wearing slowly soaked with blood. He tried to distract himself from the pain by thinking about how much Voight was going to kill him, but that just made it hurt more.

Erin watched Jay trying to mask the pain, but she knew how much this hurt him and it hurt her more, but she had to keep going. She lifted the tip of her knife and sliced a five inch long cut following just under his collarbone. Tears stung her eyes as Jay grunted and leaned his head back shutting his eyes.

His head throbbed as he felt the blood drain from him. Although the cuts weren't deep they were long and a steady stream of blood left them. Jay moaned as he felt tears fill his eyes solely from the pain. He watched as Erin's face filled with guilt and remorse, and wanted to tell her that this isn't her fault.

"Really? Is this all you can do? Are you a cop?" the boss said sarcastically.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What are we going to do with him? We can't kill him, that leaves evidence. What if the cops are looking for him. Once they realize one of their officers are missing they're going to come look for him." Erin said pleading that they won't make her hurt him any more.

"Oh don't worry. When you're finished with him we'll drop him off in an alleyway, and leave him to die. No one will notice and we'll drug him again, so he doesn't know where we are." The man in the suit grinning. Jay felt nauseous the blood losses effects slowly creeping up on him. He slumped in his chair dizzy and concentrated on Erin.

Erin watched Jay, as beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, his face slowly getting paler, and took her chances.

She lunged forward sticking the knife in the down right corner of Jay's abdomen. She tried to place it furthest away from the organs and prayed to God she didn't puncture anything. Jay lurched forward with the force and coughed bringing in ragged short breaths.

"I think that's enough. This guy won't survive long enough till someone finds him. We're done here. I've tortured this cop enough, and I don't want a cop's blood on my hands. I'm just playing safe." Erin said without hesitation. She'd rather have them drop Jay off where someone can find him then bleed him out longer here.

The "boss" looked at Erin suspiciously and Erin shot back a glare.

"Fine. Get him away." He said gritting his teeth and looking obviously disappointed. He nodded at his men, and they immediately reacted walking over to Jay.

Erin watched as they brought out another cloth and placed it over Jay's mouth. His already droopy eyes fluttered one last time as they finally fell shut. Drops of blood fell to the ground as they carried Jay's body out the door, the image of his pale face and grey shirt sticky with blood made her heart felt like it was stabbed with a dagger.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alvin and Antonio walked out of the coffee shop coffee and bagel in hand. They passed a corner walking past a dark alleyway when a lumpy figure caught Antonio's eye. Instinctively his hand reached for his gun but stopped when he recognized the familiar face.

"Oh my god, it's Jay!" He yelled as he stepped forward and noticed the blood.

"OH GOD, we need an ambulance. NOW!" Antonio yelled as he checked for a pulse.

The faint thready pulse alarmed him, and when he saw his wounds he was scared. Jay wasn't at work this morning, but they assumed he'd just overslept. Two long and shallow gashes ran down the side of his arm and chest, barely bleeding now, but then he noticed a stab wound just above his pelvic bone bleeding profusely. Alvin took off his jacket and handed it to Antonio who took it pressing it hard against the wound. Jay's skin was a ghostly white and it reminded Alvin of one of the dead corpses.

The sirens of an ambulance grew louder and louder and soon it was right in front of them, paramedics loading a stretcher out the back. They quickly took over placing a ambu bag and a pulse oximeter on his finger.

Swiftly they loaded him onto the stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Antonio and Alvin got in too as they headed for Chicago Med.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"INCOMING, LATE 20's MALE WITH TWO LACERATIONS ON CHEST AND ARMS. POSSIBLE INTERNAL BLEEDING FROM STAB WOUND ON LOWER ABDOMEN!" The paramedics yelled as they hurried in the ER.

"I GOT IT!" Will yelled running over to the stretcher.

He looked down, his eyes identifying each wound but stopped when he saw who it was. He looked up to see Antonio and Alvin shocked and blood covering their hands. He looked down again, to see his brother's face almost as pale as the white sheet of the stretcher and panicked. He stepped away from the stretcher and stumbled, panic rising with a strong grip.

"Halstead?" Rhodes asked running over to him. His eyes shot to WIll who was now kneeling on the ground too shocked to get up. The his eyes darted to the person on the stretcher to find Halstead's younger brother Jay.

"Oh God." he mumbled as he took over slipping on a pair of rubber gloves and pushed him into an empty room.

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him into an OR quick! Get ready at least two bags of blood we're gonna need a lot." Rhodes shouted as he pushed the stretcher back out and straight into an OR.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will." Rhodes said as he walked out of the surgery room scrubs still intact.

WIll sat on one of those blue plastic chairs, his hands together like in a prayer and his head resting on them. He looked up when Rhodes said his name waiting for whatever news he had on Jay.

"Will, your brother's going to be just fine. He had two cuts you saw on his arm and chest and one pretty deep stab wound on the lower right side of his abdomen. The stab wound made a small tear in his large intestine but we were able to easily fix that. The two other just contributed to the blood loss, but other than that, everything ended well. WIll, he's going to be fine." Rhodes said finishing with an assuring hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thank you Rhodes. I owe you one." Will said releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stood up.

"When can I see him?" He asked.

"You can see him as soon as we get him out of the OR and into one of the empty rooms." Rhodes replied, watching as Will nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will sat next to Jay's bed waiting for the anesthetics to wear off and Jay open his eyes. Antonio and Alvin left to go back to the district and tell Voight what happened to Jay.

They didn't know who did this to Jay, and Will wanted to beat the crap out of whoever did. So he waited for Jay to wake up watching as the oxygen mask fog with each breath. His arm was in a sling to prevent him ruining the stitches in his arm. Underneath the blue hospital gowns bandages covered his wounds.

Will was rubbing Jay's hand when he felt the slightest twitch. He looked up to see his eyes opened in a slit and looking at Will.

"Hey, brother. How you feeling?" Will asked lips forming into a warm smile.

"Mmph" Jay said under the clear oxygen mask. His uninjured arm moved, his hand reaching up for the mask.

"What happened Jay?" Will asked as he moved a cup of water to Jay's mouth,"Who was it?" Will said waiting for an answer.

"I was walking and -cough cough- I was drugged by someone. When I woke up I was taped to a chair and couldn't move." Jay replied avoiding to answer that Erin did this to him. He knew she didn't have a choice and that he let her do it but it still felt wrong saying it outloud.

"And what son of a bitch did this to you?" Will asked his eyes filled with a quiet anger.

"Uhh, She didn't mean to, She had to, it was the only way." Jay said with his dry parched throat.

"Yeah, so who is this she?" Will asked wanting to know who did this to his little brother.

"Cough cough, It was Erin. It wasn't her fault though, she had to, to keep her cover." Jay said avoiding Will's eye.

Will didn't say anything. He wanted to know why Erin "needed to" and interrogate Jay further, but he knew Erin wasn't someone to hurt Jay just for fun. He checked his watch and noticed his shift was going to start soon.

"Get some rest Jay, I'll be back, and keep this on." Will said as placed the oxygen mask back on Jay's face. Will stood up and headed for the door.

"Okay," Jay said his eyelids already drooping down, tired and exhausted from the short conversation they had.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erin walked into the ER, avoiding the eyes of people that would recognize her. She really wasn't supposed to be here, but she just needed to make sure Jay made it here, that someone found him, that he was safe or at the least that he was alive. She peeked into each room scanning for the face of her partner.

She felt her heart beat faster as she looked into each room, without Jay in it. She thought her heart was going to explode when she checked the last room, but soon relaxed. She watched Jay as he slept, face a little less paler when she saw him before. Guilt washed over her because the Jay was in this bed because of her doing.

She watched him for a couple of more minutes thanking god, that he was alive, when his eyes twitched and they opened. His eyes met Erin's but he didn't react, a little delirious from his sleep. Erin blushed and ran out the ER, and smiled, knowing the person she loved the most was alive.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 weeks later…

"Welcome back! Halstead and Lindsay." Adam yelled embracing the two detectives. Erin had finished her work with the drug kingpins after successfully exposing them, and Jay had come back after his two week leave.

"It's nice to have you back, both of you" Voight said while turning around and going back into his office. Alvin and Antonio took turns patting Jay and Erin on the back and when they were done, went back to working.

Jay turned to Erin, who smiled ,"Hope this will NEVER happen again." Erin said with a serious tone. Jay stared at her without a word, the ends of his lips curling into a smile.

"What?" Erin asked, when Jay didn't reply to her.

"Ugh, I love you so much." Jay said looking into her beautiful eyes and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your suggestions and I'll be writing about when Jay is sick (and also gets an asthma attack for the first time) and Will is there for him. Hope you like it!**

Jay felt terrible, in fact the amount of pain in his head made him believe that he could die from his brain exploding. Well, of course he didn't think it was actually possible, but it surely felt like it was not at all impossible. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of advil, not checking the label he popped four of them into his mouth.

He stood up slowly his neck and back aching and walked over to get some water. Erin, who was watching Jay the whole time, paused from doing her paperwork and followed Jay.

"How long did you have this headache?" Erin looked at him sternly, she knew if she asked him if he was ok he'd say he'd fine.

"I don't have a headache." Jay said dodging her concern. If he admitted how horrible he felt, he was sure she would make him go home.

"Yeah right, then why is there a bottle of advils on your desk, and don't lie, I saw you take them." Erin said not giving up to Jay's blunt answer.

Jay really didn't want to argue it took about every ounce of his strength, so he gave up. You really couldn't argue with an Erin Lindsay. He leaned back against the wall dizzy from standing for that short amount of time and closed his eyes. A cold hand that suddenly found his forehead made him open his eyes again to see Erin checking his temperature.

"You're burning up. You should go home. By should, I mean you will go home and you're not driving." Erin wasn't going to let Jay drive, not in his sick state, heck she wouldn't let him drive even if he wasn't.

"Fine, but you don't have to drive me. Will's off today, I'll ask him if he can drop by even though he's probably sleeping. If he is, oh well I guess I have to stay cause I'm sure Voight won't let both of us go." Jay replied giving himself a chance that he'd be able to stay. He hated people getting people worried and Will acting like a mother hen all up in his face.

Walking back over to his deck and slumping back into his chair, Jay pulled out his phone and dialed Will's phone. When the rings finally stopped and his phone brought him to the automated voice messaging system he sighed, pleased. His head still hurt in a tremendous amount of pain but he expected that to go away soon. Why else would he have swallowed so many pills.

Just then Erin from behind whipped the phone out of his hand. She dialed Will's phone again and when it returned to the voice messaging system, she tried it another time.

"Haaa, Third time's the charm." Erin said as she switched the call to speakerphone.

"I told you to not disturb me on my off days Jay!" Will said from the other side of the line. His voice sounded like he just woke up. He probably did. Jay groaned and laid his head onto his desk in defeat.

"Yeah, this is Erin, Jay's not feeling well and you're going to have to pick your brother up." Erin said without hesitation.

"Ughhhh, Jay. Why today?" Will said along the shifting noises in the background.

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Will said and hung up.

The next fifteen minutes were dreadful as he got worried glances from everyone in the room, even from Voight. He didn't expect that one. His headache, despite taking four advils continued to worsen.

At first he was angry that Will and answered his call, but now he felt so glad. A thin sheet of sweat covered covered his forehead as he tried to contain his nausea. Which was funny because he hadn't eaten anything that morning. He drew in slow heavy breaths to keep his insides making an appearance in front of everyone in the room.

He pinched his hand to distract him from the pain in his head when finally, Will in his pajama pants arrived and was standing right next to Jay's desk.

Jay looked up from having his head in his hands and the sudden shift in brightness made him squint his eyes.

"Oh gosh, you look terrible little brother. Let's get out of here." Will said. Will was right when he said that Jay looked horrible, with dark circles reaching under his eyes making him look like an exhausted panda.

When Jay finally made it to Will's car he slumped in the front passenger seat and lazily shut the door. He leaned his head towards the cool glass,wiped his forehead clean of sweat, and closed his eyes. He really felt horrible, he couldn't wait until they were driving and the soft deep hum of the car engine would let him sleep.

Jay opened his eyes in a slit when he heard the engine stutter on, turning his head towards the driver seat he saw Will.

"You have it pretty bad don't you? Will asked as he drove out of the parking spot onto the highway.

"Mrmph" Jay replied.

His head still ached and an itch in the back of his throat made him want to cough. He was pretty sure he was not at the average temperature, because he felt as if he were floating although he was sitting down.

"I'll wake you when we get home." Will said.

Jay closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the glass again,in his imagination he could see the steam rising as his burning forehead touched the cold glass. In just a matter of few seconds he fell asleep and Will watched in awe as his little brother looked like a baby again.

 **15 minutes Later…**

Will shut the engine off and nudged his brother in the shoulder.

"Jay, wake up." Will half yelled.

When that didn't work, Will got out of the car and opened Jay's door. Jay who was leaning on the door almost fell out, if it weren't for Will standing there to catch him he would've smashed right into the sidewalk.

"Uh, what?'' A disorientated Jay said as he bolted upright.

Jay slowly emerged from the car grabbing onto the door as the dizziness and nausea caught up to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm _totally_ fine." Jay replied with absolute sarcasm.

Will rolled his eyes remembering how annoying it was every time Jay got sick. He was stubborn, cranky, and whiny, the three Jays he hated dealing with, but he couldn't help it. As stubborn he was, he'd probably be in bed doing nothing, shutting everything out for at least three days, bringing him to the brink of dehydration until Will would come and scold him.

Will felt horrible every time Jay caught a cold or something, it always felt like it was his fault. He knew it wasn't but an undeniable guilt always caught up to him.

Will followed Jay into his apartment as he unlocked the door in his subconscious sleepy state. Will closed the door behind him as Jay face planted onto the couch.

"Mhhhhh" Jay whimpered because each heartbeat pulsed through his head. His cheeks felt really hot and he felt like he'd been sitting in a sauna for too long. He heard Will making his way to the bathroom and rummaging around for a thermometer, "Aha, found it".

Will held a small white digital thermometer and waved it in front of Jay and stuck it in his mouth. Will thought it was really cute the way he pouted and made a mental note to tell Erin about it later. Seconds later the thermometer beeped and Will pulled it out.

"101.7, Did you take anything?" Will asked just in case he wouldn't overdose.

" Advil" Jay said now resting his head on the armrest and closing his eyes.

"When and how many?" Will asked.

"I took four right before you came to pick me up. Now can I sleep?" Jay said, getting aggravated that his brother was no doubt a doctor and had to ask sooo many questions.

"Fine, but change into some comfortable clothes." Will said, pleased with the answers.

With that Will rummaged through Jay's drawer of clothes and picked out a pair of gray adidas sweatpants and gray t-shirt. He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and came back to the couch to see that Jay was already asleep. Will attempted to wake him by slapping Jay a couple of times on the shoulder but was only given a scrunched up expression in return. Will gave up on waking Jay, who was completely out of it, and proceeded to undo his belt and jeans. Quickly he dressed Jay into his sweats and shirt and covered his shivering form with the thick blanket. He flicked off the lights and Will himself went to his bedroom, needing to catch up on his sleep after missing 24 hours of it.

 **Later that evening (~9:00 pm)**

Will woke up to some very painful sounding coughs and a wheezy breath that seemed to be coming from Jay and practically sprinted out the room. Jay, who was still sleeping looked like he would cough up his lungs anytime soon by the intensity of his coughing fits and was struggling to breathe in a good amount of air.

"Jay, wake up, JAY!" Will shouted.

A breathy "Ngh-" was Jay's response and cracked his eyes open, his coughing fit subsiding and a wheezy breath replacing it.

Putting his arm around Jay's shoulders Will quickly brought Jay up into a sitting position and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't need a thermometer to tell that Jay's temperature had not lowered, but instead felt like he had gotten warmer than before.

"Will-" "Why is it-" "so-" "hard to-" "breathe-" Jay struggled to get out in between his whistling breaths.

"My-chest-" Jay wheezed out again, hovering his hand around his tight chest.

"Jay, don't talk, I think you might be having an asthma attack, just hold on I need to call an ambulance. You don't have an inhaler and you need to get to the hospital." Will said panicking as sweat rolled off his eyebrow.

"No-" Was Jay's answer before he doubled over in another coughing fit.

Will gently placed Jay to lean against the couch and scrambled to get his phone and dialed 911.

"This is Doctor Will Halstead, my brother's having an asthma attack for the first time and we need an ambulance now." Will said, glancing over to check Jay who was now wheezing again and looking like he was gonna pass out.

After ending the call and hearing that they were about seven minutes away, Will ran back to Jay and helped him bring his knees up to his chest. Now he was struggling to get any breath in at all, his panic making it worse.

"In and out Jay, follow me." Will said as he started to count two seconds for each breath to help Jay slow his breathing down.

Jay watched and followed scrunching up Will's shirt in his fist as concentrated as hard as he could to control his breathing again. Will placed one hand Jay's back monitoring his every breath, and was relieved when it seemed to be getting better. He massaged circles through Jay's hair as they waited for the paramedics to come, seven minutes they had said, it felt like an eternity.

When the paramedics finally came they found a still very wheezy Jay Halstead leaning against his brother Will his eyes closed but a fist still scrunched up in his shirt. They placed a nebulizer mask up to his face which Will held in place as one of the paramedics tightened the straps securing it. It was then when Jay had cracked his eyes open again, the whistling coming from his lungs mostly gone, and released the handful of Will's shirt and was guided onto the stretcher.

The ambulance ride was quite boring, Will had not been in the back of an ambulance since the last time one of his family member's had to be in one, which was a long long time ago. Jay who claimed was now feeling fine after the steroids had done its job, was attempting to take the mask off and stopped by a very shaken up Will.

"But I feel fine, Will" Jay whined through his hoarse voice.

"Keep it on Jay, and stop talking. The more you talk the longer it stays on. And no, you are not fine Jay so do not whine about the mask." Will scolded.

A fine and an eye roll was Jay's answer as they arrived at Chicago Med and unloaded Jay's stretcher. Rhodes and the rest of the Chicago Med staff were surprised at how disheveled both Halstead's looked as they wheeled Jay into an empty room.

"What happened?" Rhodes asked Will concerned of both of the Halstead's wellbeing.

Will rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and responded with a yawn, "Was home, got a call from Jay saying that he was sick, went to go get him, and almost had a heart attack when he suddenly seemed to be having an asthma attack that no one in our family has."

He walked over to Jay and was greeted by Ethan saying that they would have to do some tests to diagnose him with asthma and that he would have to stay overnight, just for observation. A groan escaped from Jay through the mask, he looked up at Will with his puppy dog eyes, but it wouldn't work, Will just nodded along with Ethan's words.

Later after Jay had gone through a lung function test and chest x-ray he was diagnosed with adult onset asthma and was prescribed an inhaler that he would keep at his house and at his work. Will had made calls to Voight and Erin informing the squad on Jay's condition while Jay shied away at the thought of everyone at his work knowing.

Ethan and Connor walked by the Halstead's room thirty minutes later two find two sleeping Halsteads, the younger peacefully on the hospital bed with the nebulizer mask replaced with an oxygen mask, and the older Halstead scrunched in the little plastic chairs a blanket covering him. They laughed quietly not to disturb them and took a picture, smiling at the thought of showing Natalie and the look on Will's face that would follow when he found out.

 **I don't think I can explain in words how incredibly sorry I am for completely ignoring this story. I'm pretty sure I haven't updated this story in at least a year and don't know how I will up to it with this story. But thank you for anyone who reads this and I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and rushed plot line, I just wanted to get this story out as soon as possible. I just started high school this year which means that I will be much more busier and have very little time to write, but I really hope that I would be able to write another story soon. If anyone is even reading this story and is still interested, I would love more whumpy prompts with Jay and Will. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

He was a goddamn idiot, he would do a facepalm if his hands weren't tied up at the moment. For god's sake in his long career, this was by far the stupidest mistake Hank had ever made. Hank and Jay together were like two lions in a mini cage and they'd managed to get themselves kidnapped.

It was a simple undercover operation, getting close enough with the drug lords to find enough evidence to bust them. They were going in for another talk for a deal when someone had apparently ratted them out, their covers blown. Unknowingly back at the warehouse, Jay and Hank had been tased simultaneously. Both of them not even making a sound as they instantaneously got knocked unconscious.

Hank woke up gagged and blindfolded in what felt like to be a minivan. He could feel Jay next to him, but he wasn't moving, still knocked out he supposed. He nudged him with his shoulder, getting a deep groan from his detective. A dull pain throbbed at the back of Jay's head, and an itch tickled his neck where he had been tased.

The vehicle suddenly stopped and the sliding doors opened. Two bulky arms hauled Voight out of the car. Unlike Voight, Jay resisted and was served a hard punch to his gut. He doubled over letting out a muffled cough as they dragged him inside.

They were sat in chairs facing each other about fifteen feet away and chained to it at their feet and ankles. From behind, someone pulled off their blindfolds revealing a dimly lit, humid warehouse. Jay looked over at Hank who was unfazed at the sight that greeted them and sternly stared back at them. Hank gave him a reassuring nod as the men around them slowly started to gather around them weapons in their hands. Blunt metal bats, and razor sharp knives were in the hands of six foot grimy handed men that made even Jay shudder.

A voice echoed through the room. A powerful and threatening voice, that somehow also sounded like a rat.

"Well, Oh I'm so excited! My guests are finally here!" A giddy voice rang out as a short yet very well built man appeared out of the shadows. He held himself straight, a posture of a well trained soldier.

They had been trying to get to this man to talk to him, figure things out, find things to hold him against, of course it wasn't in this way they were expecting. Hopefully if the team found them soon enough they would be able to bust them for sure, holding two cops hostage that was a definite sentence.

"So, what are you guys? Huh- you guys come in here unafraid of what goes on in here. Honestly it was me who was so stupid enough to trust two men out of nowhere. Oh well, I guess it's me who gets to have some fun today-" The nasty rat boss blabbered getting into Jay's face, only stopped when he spit in his face.

Wiping a hand across where Jay had spit him, he laughed and immediately punched him in the ribs frowning as he pulled away.

"Well boys, I'm going to get to some business and while I'm gone treat our guest well!" His giddy personality coming back again he mentioned his pawns to come closer.

"Well then have fun!" and with that the boss left, his smirk catching on to his men.

It was then when the torture started, the punches came in every direction possible, mostly at the ribs. Jay felt at least four ribs crack and a couple of fractures before they stopped and turned to Voight. Voight looked relatively okay, his right eye was red probably from a punch to face, it looked like it would hurt in the morning. He had a split lip and from what Jay could tell no broken ribs, judging from the way he still managed to sit upright.

A painful cough ripped through Jay's marred ribs and it took effort to draw in a breath without causing so much pain. The men noticed as Jay's discomfort seemed to affect Hank more than his physical injuries as his forehead creased and had to look away.

"Hey old man, you better look at your friend, this might be the last time you see him this pretty." One of the men with an ugly beard and yellow teeth said.

He made his way towards Hank and turned his head to face Jays, his lip twitching scared of what was going to happen to his detective. Another man, yanked back Jay's hair revealing his neck towards the ceiling. He then took a small pocket knife blade and drew a one inch line across the side of his neck, not deep though, not enough to puncture his carotid artery but enough that in ten to twelve hours it would lead to a slow and painful death.

The blood drew slowly and crept it's way down the side of Jay's neck as he gasped at the sting left behind from the knife. Voight couldn't do anything but to grimace and attempt to turn his head away, which was stopped by the nasty man's hands.

Voight's lips shuddered and eyes brimmed with wetness as he watched Jay struggling to be calm and breathe through the pain. Jay didn't make any sounds except for an occasional cough or moan as he moved his head, trying to shake away the pain. It hurt him to watch Jay in such pain just for the pleasure of hurting those who betrayed them.

"Now for stage two" The man next to Jay said.

The cut on Jay's neck had started to flow more freely and his eyes were getting droopier as time went by. He could see his boss struggling on the other side of the room, he looked concerned, and it even seemed like he was crying? He'd never seen Voight cry like that before and why was he crying now anyway.

Suddenly a white hot pain ripped through his mid thigh, making a scream rip out of his lungs. It must have nicked something cause everything in Jay's vision was going fuzzy. He heard another scream this time and he was sure it wasn't him, his voice wouldn't be as gruff as that even in this scenario.

He coughed and another pain went through his ribs, reminding him that his ribs were broken, which he had almost forgotten about after he was stabbed in the leg. It was getting really dark know, the lights of the dim warehouse were the only thing he could see and the screams were drowning. He felt the the back of the chair on his neck as his head slumped and the sticky stream of blood that ran down and soaked the collar of his short.

Jay tried to slap himself awake only to remember that his wrists were chained down. Giving up he slumped in the chair and allowed the darkness to wash over him.

The next time Jay woke up he was in the ambulance, an oxygen mask over his face, a thick bandage on his neck and thigh, and the usual thin blue blanket. His slit eyes traveled over to his hands which were held by someone. A mass of graying hair was bowed near his hand, he could tell it was Voight, but it didn't seem like him, he wasn't the one to hold someone's hand with both hands.

They came to a stop and Jay couldn't help but groan and tilted his head, squeezing his eyes shut, as the paramedics pulled him out of the ambo. He heard the bustling of the busy ER and through the many voices, he heard his brother's distinctive voice.

"JAY- WHat HAPPENED?!"

He heard Will shouting and turned his head to see his brother push nurses and doctors out of the way to get to him. Voight who was still next to him seemed to bow his head in shame as Will caught up to them and was trying to get Jay's eyes to focus on him.

Jay felt a hand go through his hair and his tired eyes locked with Will's. They looked really worried and Jay didn't know why, he didn't feel too bad. Now both of his hands were covered in warmth, his left held by Voight and his right hand held by his brother.

He heards Rhodes' voice behind him and assumed that it was him pushing the stretcher. They pushed him into a room and unloaded him off the stretcher, his ribs being jostled again. Voight as quickly taken out by Maggie and ushered into another treatment room.

Jay groaned the pain was overwhelming, he coughed through the mask as if that would help. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as he tried to breathe through the pain. This seemed to alert Will and he ordered Rhodes to give Jay painkillers, but was stopped short when Natalie found Will's arm and was dragged out of the room.

From outside the room, Will watched through the glass doors as Connor peeled back Jay's shirt to reveal massive bruises all cross Jay's chest. He winced as COnnor tapped each one to make sure they hadn't shifted and was at a risk of puncturing his lung and other organs. After Rhodes made sure they were still in place just badly cracked and bruised he cut away the tightly wrapped bandage to reveal the layers of gauze that packed his leg wound.

Immediately after cutting away the bandage, blood seemed to spurt everywhere.

"His BP's dropping" One of the nurses shouted.

"He's bleeding out, alright we need to get him into the OR"

With that Rhodes raised the railings of the bed and pushed it straight to the ER as one of the nurses kept pressure on Jay's leg. Will moved out of the way as he saw his brother pushed around the corner. He felt his legs go weak, it was almost too late this time, again. The thought of the team being seconds late, and Jay bleeding out made Will nauseous. He swayed a bit but was caught by Natalie who directed him to take a seat.

Will buried his face into his hands as Natalie patted his back, soon he felt someone's presence in the seat next to him. Will listened as someone cleared their throat but didn't look up from his hands.

"I'm, I'm sorry Will, It's all my fault."

He heard Voight whisper next to him. For a split second, it angered Will, the fact that Hank had gotten away with a couple of ice packs and a few butterfly bandages and that Jay was up in surgery for a possibly nicked femoral artery. Everything felt so unfair, why did it always have to be his brother.

"It's fine, It's not your fault, but please I don't think I can see you right now." Will huffed.

And with that, Will stood up picking up his wobbly feet and dragging them into the staff lounge. Maggie had told him to take the few days off, a doctor in his state was as useful as someone who hadn't even graduated from med school.

Will's elbow rested on his knees as he buried his face into his palm of his hands once again. Tears sprung in his eyes, the image of Jay's pale face that was mostly covered by the oxygen mask, and eyes that darted restlessly back and forth would haunt his mind forever. He shuddered at the thought, the thought that his brother could have died, he knew he was safe in Connor's hands, but the thought just wouldn't leave him.

It had felt like a day had passed when Rhodes finally stepped in the lounge around five hours later and closed the door behind him. Will looked up waiting to hear how the surgery went.

"He's fine Will, We repaired Jay's femoral artery and stitched up the cut on his neck. His leg muscles might take some time recovering but in the long term he will recover fully. His ribs are fine and are wrapped tightly so that he won't shift them while they heal. We're keeping him in the ICU, just a precaution for his leg wound that might develop an infection and we've also started a drip of antibiotics. You can go visit him now" Connor said as he put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thanks, Thanks so much Rhodes." Will sighed and walked out of the room.

Later Will found himself sitting next to Jay's bed and sat patiently holding his hand. A nasal cannula snaked under Jay's nose and over Jay's ears, he wasn't lacking oxygen but it would be painful for his lungs to breath through his broken ribs. He peeked under his gown checking the bandages that wound around his broken ribs. A bandage patch covered his neck, where he hoped that underneath were even stitches that wouldn't scar. Lastly, he carefully moved some of the blanket out of the way finding the heavily packed stab wound.

Will noticed Hank at the window but as soon as their eyes met, Hank had walked away. That was when Jay came to, a slight twitch in his fingers prompted Will to excitedly ask "Jay?"

"Come on let me see those eyes of yours baby brotha." Will said as he gently ruffled his hand through Jay's hair.

Jay's pale face was met with a little bit of color as his eyes cracked open just enough to see his baby blue eyes.

"Will-" Jay breathed out.

"Hey, welcome back." Will said with a smile as he rubbed his thumb against Jay's cheek.

Jay just stared back at Will and blinked away his sleepiness, he felt loopy, ah they've given him painkillers. Will breathed out a sigh of relief and sank into the seat, the exhaustion and stress finally taking a toll on his body.

"What about Voight?" Jay asked, wincing as he regained the feeling of pain in his body.

"He's fine, now, you mister need to worry about yourself and getting better." Will huffed amused how Jay was worrying about others in his condition.

"Are you okay?" He asked Will. Cause frankly Will did not look okay, with dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheekbones that he'd never seen on his brother.

"Am I okay? I'M fine Jay, I'm not the one that got stabbed in the leg and repeatedly punched in the gut multiple times." Will laughed, his brother never the one to be worried about himself first.

Will noticed as Jay started to get sleepier, the normal talkative Jay would have probably kept asking if Will was fine. Jay blinked more frequently and his gaze was slowly becoming unfocused.

"Go to sleep Jay, I'll be here when you wake up." Will said scooting the chair closer to the bed.

Jay then gave a slight nod and let the drugs and his exhaustion carry him into darkness. Will watched as his brother slept, his once again pale complexion reminding Will of what could of happened IF they had been to late. The thought was unnerving, but the steady beat of the heart monitor got him to snap out of it.

It was nice seeing his brother's expressionless slumber and soon he felt himself drift off into sleep his head resting against the armrest.

Natalie later came by, smiling as she saw her fiance cramped up awkwardly in the plastic chair. She wrapped a spare blanket around him and left, giving the two Halsteads their well deserved rest.

 **Wow, I don't know how I managed it but I was able to write another story. This was sitting in my files for about a year with only a page written and I guess the fact that people still read this fic motivated me to continue it. I'm sorry if this seems all over the place, frankly I have been getting lost in this story myself. This is definitely not my best and I hope to write better stories in the future! Thanks for the readers who continue to read and hopefully I will be able to get to some of the prompts you guys have suggested. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a tag to 6x02 because to be honest that ending could have been so much better with an interaction between the brothers. Thank you for many of the prompts that you guys have written for me and I will try to get to them. I was just so disappointed in that episode and I felt that many people also felt that way, so here is what I would have done If I were the the creators of One Chicago. Please do note that I couldn't rewatch the episode so everything is from my memory and details that I read from other stories. I'm sorry if I don't know the exact words or lines from the show.**

"Help me, I want to see my father," He had said. The man who killed his father.

When Jay's father was dead because of what he had done. Jay wanted that man to die, no, he wanted him to suffer the pain of never seeing their father again. Jay wanted him to feel the pain of not being able to say a proper goodbye to your father, that pain was unbearable.

The two bullets he felt punch him in the chest, one right where his heart was, _It hadn't gone through_ , the third one however he felt it. Felt it as it ripped through his flesh in his side, felt the warm liquid ooze through his fingertips. He stumbled tripping over his feet, his right shoulder slamming into the concrete.

Jay tried to breathe, his breath hitching as every twitch sent a wave of pain up his body. He felt the warmth seep into his shirt and a more on his back, _it was a through and through._ He took a moment and finally radioed for an ambo, "offender down" he had called for. He turned his body around, elbows on the ground and inched his way towards Daniel, getting light headed because of the spikes of pain it caused. It was then when Daniel had said that he missed his father, an incomparable amount of anger pushed through him.

The adrenaline had kicked in, wait no, it had been there when Jay was chasing him, it was just that now he felt it. Jay lunged forward, mustering up the strength he surprisingly found and put a finger at his neck, feeling for a pulse. His bullets were sent for a purpose and it had hit its target, but Daniel was fading fast, too fast. His pulse fluttered beneath Jay's fingertips and Jay instantly knew he messed up, adrenaline, it really didn't get him to think clearly.

While his adrenaline still pumped through him, Jay had enough strength to pull his other arm up and grab the gun out of his hand, sliding it across the street, the job was never done. Jay coughed the pain in his ribs and the adrenaline that was quickly fading catching up to him. He was getting more light headed, he felt nauseous to seeing the blood on Daniel's chest and seeing his own.

His blood pressure was dropping, he felt it as he became weak and slid off onto the road. He had heard once somewhere that when seeing blood, a normal human body's reaction was to lower blood pressure in order to stop bleeding, he felt that now.

The pain in his lower abdomen right above his pelvic bone was slowly getting worse. It felt like a screwdriver was wrenched into him. He felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him with it every heartbeat that pulsed in that area. Jay coughed, bile rising in the back of his throat both from the flaring pain and sudden guilt that passed through him, everyone was going to be disappointed, Voight of course and especially Will.

Like a savior's calling Jay heard Ruzek saying his name and the sound of running footsteps. Before he knew it, Hailey was leaned over him and he tried to raise his head, minimally embarrassed before putting it back down. Hailey ripped open his shirt, the buttons popping out and with trembling fingers checked that the bullets in the center of his chest hadn't gone through. She then placed her two hands over his side wound that was bleeding rather profusely which made Jay wince his lips pulling into a straight line.

The pressure that Hailey put on him made Jay too dizzy to look up anymore and raised his arm on his forehead, resting it there. He barely heard as Ruzek called for the cops to block off the road and Hailey's frantic calls for him to stay with him. He felt stupid, he was always too stupid, making rash decisions left and right, it was a goddamn miracle he was still alive.

Jay tried to breathe through his nose masking the pain, the look in Hailey's eyes were just too much. He tilted his head to the side avoiding her eyes, he was embarrassed. It'd felt like forever had passed when he heard the distinct wail of an ambulance and saw as paramedics lifted Daniel's body off the ground. They checked his pulse and immediately covered him in a white sheet, he was gone.

A panic rose in Jay's chest as a set of paramedics came towards him and helped him sit up. He grunted and felt dizzy and leaned on them while Hailey continued to grab his hand. Jay was lost in a daze, he zoned out for what he felt like was a couple of minutes until he realized that now he was sitting in the back of the ambulance, a paramedic talking to him.

He heard her vaguely talking about that he still had to go to med, that the bullet had went right through him and that it didn't hit anything major. Jay snapped back into reality when he saw his boss walk up to him. His head shamely made its way looking at the floor, unable to look into his boss's eyes.

A talk about disobeying your bosses order is not a fun one, and Jay couldn't will himself to looking up, not after what he did. Most of his scolding was blocked out by the overwhelming feeling of guilt and nausea.

"It's my job to keep you alive, to look out for you" Was when Jay looked up, a softer more concerned look greeting him.

Jay was ashamed, so many people had stressed out over his life and he was ultimately going to be the one who was going to end up hurting himself. After a quick yes sir, Voight stepped away after giving a pat on his shoulder. The paramedic had him sit on a stretcher and closed the door behind her as she shut the door.

It was only when the engine started and the sirens started to wail that he felt the day's events finally catch up to him. Only hours had passed before he had to let go of his dad. He had shot the man who basically was his dad's murderer and now he had two nasty looking bruises and one hole through him. He'd killed another man today, just like he had killed people ruthlessly overseas, just like he had shot that girl in the daycare, just like he had accidentally fired his own in Afghanistan.

Jay couldn't help it when tears leaked their way out in frustration and anger. He punched the wall of the ambulance a sudden outburst of emotion taking him off guard. Startled the paramedic tried to calm him down.

"It's always my fault, It's always my fault, always my fault." Jay screamed choking up as he repeated the last line.

His chin wrinkled in an ugly way as he cried ugly tears into his hands. Jay was sobbing his shoulders heaving with every breath, in his mind he told himself this was not the way a past ranger acted. He tried to stop himself but ended up making unpleasant gurgling noises. He couldn't help it anymore, it was true and he couldn't deny it, it was always his fault.

His hands covered his face and he hunched forward, his elbows on his knees despite the pain it causes in his abdomen. That was when the paramedic placed a warm hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down, not realizing that it would just make things worse. Jay jerked back, his breaths becoming faster and faster as he felt a panic attack coming.

Everyone seemed to place a hand on his shoulder when someone would die, it seemed to be a motion everyone would do to comfort him. But that meant they were always comforting for a death, or a tragedy. Jay couldn't, he just couldn't deal with this one, he didn't want anyone's comforting.

He felt himself losing,he had given up trying to steady his breath, he'd rather just pass out and never wake up. Jay heard the paramedic yelling at him telling him to calm down and he felt a hand on his wrist. Instinct, he pulled away, his panic growing the lights of the ambulance blurred in front of him.

The paramedic was instructing him to breathe but he couldn't, his chest hurt, his head hurt, his heart hurt, hell everything hurt. Jay choked, he felt really dizzy now, his fingers tingled and he was pretty sure he was going to die.

He didn't even realize it but the ambulance had stopped and the driver had opened the back door and now they were pulling him out. The thought of him meeting his brother and facing him just made Jay continue his way down a full blown panic attack. He honestly could not figure out how he had managed to have not passed out yet.

"Jay, JAY!" He heard Will.

"Jay what's wrong?!" Will was shouting, alarmed at the sight of his baby brother who was breathing way too fast and was a teary mess.

"It's- always- my fault" Jay whimpered the feeling which felt like the lack of oxygen taking a toll on his body. He continued to breathe quicker than a normal rate which worried Will.

Will checked his brother over, seeing his packed side wound and reached for his hand. It was cold and trembling slightly he could feel. Jay slightly jerked as he felt Will's hand against his but it surprisingly had a relaxing effect. The paramedics pushed the stretcher through the doors of med and was pushed into an empty room.

The noisy ER had made Jay flinch and his breath hitched again when Will noticed this and quickly got up to shut the glass doors, surprisingly blocking most of the noise out. Jay didn't notice when Rhodes slipped into the room silently waiting beside the door.

Seeing his brother in front of him, Jay had another emotional breakdown when he saw a worried look on is face. Once the first tear had made its way down his cheek Jay was pretty sure he cried at least an ocean of tears out.

"I-I, Dad died, Mom died, everyone dies Will, everyone- everyone I love dies Will, I can't- I can't, and I can't do anything to stop it. Daniel, he wanted- he wanted to see his dad, he wanted to see his dad, Will we don't have a dad anymore, I am the problem Will, It's me everyone around me is hurt, I am the problem." Jay stuttered breaking down in tears. This was as vulnerable he was ever going to get in his lifetime.

"Jay, look at me." Will said turning Jay's head towards him when he tried to look away.

"You are not the problem, okay, Look at me Jay, you are not the problem it's not your fault."

"That's what they always say Will, They ALWAYS say that it isn't my fault, but it is, it always is." Jay choked out repeating the last line like he was in trance.

"Jay, Jay, LOOK at ME, You are not the problem. _Listen_ to me for once will you, you did the best you could, you work the harder than anyone I know, _stop looking away JAY,_ look at me, it's not your fault." Will said with a stern look.

"You need to calm down though, okay? Can you that for me Jay? Please, your body can't handle this right now. Jay look at me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be next to you but please you gotta calm down first." Will offered in a soothing voice running his fingers through his brother's hair in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to have worked when he was little and had woke up terrified by monster filled nightmares

"Will-" Jay breathed out, trying to follow his brother and held his breath and slowly let it go.

The pain he had almost forgotten about slivered back into his reality and unconsciously Jay hovered his hand protectively around his side. Suddenly a pain he hadn't felt before took him off guard and he moaned and leaned back against the stretcher, catching both Rhodes and Will's attention. This time he was sure he had calmed down and wasn't having a panic attack but he couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong, Jay, talk to me what's wrong?!" Will asked in a panic when he realized his brother was struggling to breathe.

This was different from a panic attack, before when Jay had one he was breathing too fast, he had too much oxygen, now his stats were dropping, his blood pressure diving and his heart rate increasing.

Rhodes who was awaiting by the door quickly rushed to their side when he noticed that Jay was losing consciousness. Before Jay could say anything to respond to his brother his eyes slid shut and the various alarms that blared scared Will.

Without warning, Natalie rushed in after hearing the commontions from the other room and dragged a distressed Will out of the room.

"What, What's happening, he was fine a SECOND ago, TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Will shouted trying to break free from Natalie's grip, man she was a strong woman.

Inside, Rhodes lowered the stretcher and placed a stethoscope on Jay's bruised heart. Maggie rushed in the room and monitored Jay's stats which continued to go downhill. Rhodes suspicions were confirmed when he checked Jay's neck vein which prominently bulged outwards.

"Damn it, he's had serious blunt chest trauma from the bullet that didn't go through, muffled heart sounds, low blood pressure, engorged neck vein, Beck's triad, it's cardiac tamponade." Rhodes shouted and glanced at Will who was outside, still struggling against Natalie.

"Blood pressures dropping, Rhodes" Maggie yelled.

"We need to do a pericardiocentesis, I need a large gauge needle and 50mL syringe, We need an echo." Rhodes shouted keeping a close eye on Jay's blood pressure it was getting dangerously low.

Maggie had put an oxygen mask over Jay's face and watched intently at the monitor as Rhodes moved the echocardiogram probe around Jay's heart.

"Got it," Rhodes said and Maggie handed him the syringe.

Connor put angled it at 20 degrees and slowly pushed it in the direction of his left shoulder. When he hit the pericardial sac, instantly a mixture of blood and pericardial fluid rushed out and his blood pressure was instantly stabled.

"We need to get him to the OR, set him up for a pericardial drain" Rhodes said.

He secured the needle and syringe in place and lowered the sides of the stretched and wheeled him out of the room passing Will who finally broke out of Natalie's grasp.

"Jay-" Will breathed out and tried to grab his hand, but was blocked by Maggie.

"Will, you got to listen to me, Jay had a cardiac tamponade and he's going up for a drain, You know that Jay is in one of the best hands we've got okay? You need to go sit down" Maggie offered in her most soothing voice and dragged Will away.

Will couldn't believe it, a full day hadn't passed since his father had passed away in the same room. His brother was relatively fine except for his emotional break down and bullet wound. Now he was on oxygen and need surgery for something he didn't expect to happen. The thoughts made him dizzy and he let out heavy breaths trying to clear his lightheadedness. He stumbled against the desk.

Natalie grabbed Will's arm and ushered him to sit down in the staff lounge. Will immediately collapsed onto the sofa his head in his hands. NAtalie rubbed circles on his back while he quietly sobbed. Seeing his brother in physical pain angered him, seeing his brother in emotional distress, made him hurt too.

Will knew he was a part of his emotional pain, if only he'd been there for him after the war. If only he had been with him after mom died, if only he had comforted him more when dad died, if only he had been with him when he knew his brother was hurting.

Watching his brother break down like that in front of him, it was something else. It took a lot of stress and pain for Jay Halstead to cry like that, Will can't remember the last time he saw his brother when he was such an emotional wreck. WIll couldn't help his sighs when he thought about how much Jay was hurting right now, he felt guilty, for cutting him off before when Jay was telling him for the first time about how he actually felt.

Will didn't even think about the part where Jay had suddenly lost consciousness and Rhodes had took over, it was too overwhelming. He stood up finding the urge to find some water, the bile in the back of his throat rising. He felt so nauseas, the events throughout the day coming back to him in a vengeance. He scurried over the to trash can and puked, his stomach emptied itself mostly of water and a little bit of his breakfast, he hadn't eaten anything for lunch. In his subconsciousness he felt Natalie patting his back as he continued to choke out bile up his esophagus.

Out of nowhere, Ethan had appeared and handed Will an opened water bottle, holding the cap for him. Graciously, Will accepted the bottle of poland spring and drank about halfway until Natalie stopped him, at that rate he was going to drink himself sick.

Will sat back down, and swallowed the acidic taste stinging the back of his throat. Today, he hoped was going to be the worst day in his life, he couldn't imagine anything more painful as this day.

"Hey, Will you want to talk about it." Natalie asked, trying to comfort her fiance.

He shook his head, Will couldn't, he wouldn't even know what to say the emotions inside of him were just to much.

"No" He croaked.

Will completely sank into his knees and folded his hands, and bowed his head on top of them. Natalie knew her fiance was not a very religious man, but it really looked like he was praying. She left him alone, knowing that it was best to give him his time right now, there was nothing she could possibly say to comfort him. She imagined herself in Will's position and was impressed, she would be handling it much much worse.

"Dr. Manning, we need you in room 3." One of the nurses shouted quitely from the door.

Sighing, Natalie rose up and murmured, "I'll be back" and kissed Will on his hairline.

Will sat there for the next two hours silently praying to whoever was up there. This couch seemed to be his meditation spot, he always found himself here anytime Jay was in the hospital. Today he was here for a relatively short time when Rhodes came by and told him that they'd successfully set up a pericardial drain, stitched up his gsw, and was set in a room.

Will thanked Connor once again, he owed him so much it was several times where Connor had performed Jay's surgeries. Will got to his feet and made his way towards Jay's room.

The sight that met him was not as frightening as the other times he'd seen jay in a hospital bed but it was enough to make him feel nauseous was sure that he wasn't gonna puke this time and dragged over a chair to sit next to his brother. An oxygen mask over Jay's face was never a sight that Will was ever going to get used to.

Jay was still out of it, the drugs they used to knock him out for the surgery had not worn off completely yet. His bandages were covered by a thin blanket, and Will was worried that he'd be cold. Will quickly went to his locker and found his flannel blanket which he kept around just for these occasions.

Will tucked it over his brothers shoulders and held his left hand. Jay's iv was placed in the crook of his elbow and was careful to not jostle it. Will studied his baby brother's hand and was pleased to find it relatively smooth and scarless, contrary to what he expected most ex-rangers hands would look like.

"Jay, I swear to god, please, don't get hurt anymore." Will could feel the tears that were about to come.

"If I lose you too, I won't have anyone left. You gotta stay strong for me man, I know you're hurting." This was going to be the deepest talk he was ever going to half with his brother, it helped that he was unconscious.

"Talk to me when you're hurting, okay? I know I was probably the shittiest brother in the world, I'll try- no I will be here for you okay? Just please, forgive me and know that it's not your fault, hell, it's more of my fault than yours." A couple of tears had made its way down Will's cheek and he quickly wiped them away.

Will sat there, holding Jay's hand and before he knew it he fell asleep. When he woke up he found two very awake pair of eyes staring at him.

"Hey Jay, how you feeling?" Will asked, pretending like he didn't have any sort of emotional speech just a couple of hours ago.

He was doctor Will now and checked his bandages on his chest and side. Will glanced up at the ecg and was pleased to find no abnormal signs. He was going to ring the bell to alert Rhodes that Jay had woken up, when Jay's hand reach for Will's hand to stop.

"Will, I forgave you a long time ago." Jay said in his croaky voice.

Jay looked up into his brother's eyes whose cheeks flushed red almost immediately when he realized Jay had heard his mini speech. Jay had heard Will talking to him, it was mostly like an echo but he still heard it. At first he thought it was a dream but Will's reaction made it clear it wasn't a dream.

"You were awake, aww dammit," Will said smiling when he saw his brothers smirky grin.

For awhile they forgot about the past tragedies of that day, and focused on eachother, glad they still had one another. Now it was really just the two of them and Will was going to make sure, his brother would be with him for the rest of his life.

 **Well, that is officially the longest thing I have ever written in my life and it's not even that long. This turned out not how I intended it to be as I clearly rushed through everything. Sorry, for the ending being pretty crappy and most of the storyline too, but I still think that they could have expanded so much on Jay and Will's relationship but didn't. Sorry if this is what you guys weren't looking for but thanks for reading anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I cannot thank you guys enough for people who spend their time writing and leaving reviews for me! They are really my biggest motivator and confident booster when I post my stories! I'm sorry if I don't get to your prompts, (I have, all though made a document of them) and will try to get to them, it's just that some I don't have enough ideas to write about yet. Currently I am writing whatever prompt that I can visualize happening because I have found that I am able to write faster and am more motivated to write it. I hope that eventually I will get to some of the prompts that you guys have listed! Also, as a writer I tend to use characters that are still in the show, which is currently why I do not include Erin in my stories anymore and will not continue to. This collection of stories was started when Erin was still on the show which is why she was in the first two chapters. I'm sorry to disappoint any Linstead fans, but I think I will try to focus more on Jay and Will in my upcoming stories. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for but I am sure that there are plenty of other Linstead writers out there!**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be an extended scene to Chicago Med 4x09, because someone requested a prompt where Jay would get hurt while bringing Will into protective custody.**

 **PS. If anything is too dramatic, I am sorry but it is all for the whump's sake. Also I am not a doctor (if you couldn't tell already) and I am sorry if may things seem inaccurate or too overboard.**

Will couldn't believe it. It was his wedding day and he had blown it. Tears spring at the corner of his eyes as they started the van, he looked back. Natalie was crying because of his fault, he had decided to go check up on Ray unknowing that they would have found the bug. It broke his heart to see his partner, who should have been wife by now, crying at the steps of the church, everything was his fault.

If only he had refused to go with Ray's sons at the shop, if only he wasn't so soft hearted maybe he could have. He punched the seat in front of him where Jay sat, getting a head turn from his younger brother. Jay's face was sunken, the stress of having to find his brother and save him had exhausted him.

"I'm sorry" Jay said, he couldn't look into his brother's eyes. This was partly his fault, he should have stopped Will completely in the first place.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." was all Will could mutter.

On the inside, WIll was burning with anger, why of all the doctors in Chicago was he the one that had to be involved with Ray. Connor, Ethan, they would have been great at being sneaky and playing cool, although he would have never wished his situation for anyone, he still thought it was unfair.

Lips trembling, he tried to keep his emotions together as he rubbed his fingers over his knuckles where he punched Jay's seat. God seemed not to be on his side today. Will's chance to marry the woman he loves was ruined by some stupid operation that he had agreed to. If only if he knew the consequences would bring him this far, he would have done everything to decline the job.

Will clenched his hand into a fist, digging his nails into the palm of his hand until his whole hand was numb. He wanted to feel like his hand, numb and painless, he wished dearly that his heart could feel like that.

Suddenly, Will heard the sound of skidding tires and leaned to the left to look in front when Jay shouted "Agh, GET DOWN!".

Will immediately crouched down and hid behind Jay's seat, jolting when he heard the car window shatter. He covered his ears noticing that his breath was picking up rapidly, he willed himself to calm down. He didn't hear the gunshots after that, his panic had drowned everything out. He couldn't believe that this day could have gotten any worse after he missed his wedding and watched a person shot to death right in front of him, but he was wrong.

When he snapped back into reality, he uncovered his hands from his ears and noticed that it was rather silent. He looked up, noticing that the driver side door was open and Agent Lee who had been driving was outside. She was cuffing Tommy, Tommy?! There was a police car too, the lights flashing obnoxiously but there was no siren.

Will was about to get out of the car and find Jay to figure out what the hell happened. Just then, the van's door slid open and Jay was standing outside. He leaned forward, his right hand pressed against his left collarbone, under the dim streetlight Will saw Jay's paling face.

Jay gasped, "Will, you alright?" he coughed.

"I'm fine, Jay what's wrong. Are _you okay?"_ Will noticed, that Jay was getting paler by the second.

All of a sudden, Jay reached out with his right hand to lean against the car. That was when Will noticed the hole, the hole that was made from a bullet right under Jay's collarbone. It was bleeding slowly in a steady stream of dark red, crimson blood.

"I-" Before Jay could say anything more, his eyes rolled around, unfocused and his head dipped forward.

With his doctor reflexes kicking in, Will got up and caught Jay just before he reached the ground. Jay coughed, his eyes lazily looking up at Will.

"HEY, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, JAY'S BEEN SHOT." Will shouted begging that he caught at least one of the police's attention.

He dragged his brother away from the car and carefully moved him under the streetlight which provided minimal light. Jay was unconscious now but his face remained grimaced. The blood was flowing faster now and Will quickly placed his two hands over the wound, applying full pressure.

 _His face was leaking with sweat. A gun pointed at his head, Will was lost he didn't know what to do. He felt his heart pounding, it was literally pounding, punching his chest, he finally understood what people meant by "their hearts were pounding". He was gonna die with a gunshot to the head, he was gonna die from a stupid, stupid situation._

 _He couldn't look up anymore and squinted, awaiting his death. A gunshot rang and he felt blood splatter on his face and waited for the pain that never came. Will opened his eyes and found Danny's dense body slumped in front of him, blood pooling on the ground. Jay was at the door frame, gun raised with Agent Lee. Will stood up but collapsed back down into the wall, traumatized and still shaken from what had just taken place._

 _Jay walked over and had asked him if he was okay. Will had blinked a couple of times before responding that he was fine. There was a dead body laying in front of him, and that dead body had just pointed a gun at his head a couple of minutes ago. The blood was all everywhere, the blood was all over him, it was all over him._

Like he was touching a hot stove, Will took his hands off of Jay's chest, the blood was everywhere now. No, no, no, no, no, no, the _blood_ was _everywhere_ his hands were slick with blood, Jay's blood. Just like Danny, Jay was going to die and Will wasn't going to be able to save him.

Will looked down at his hands, they were warm, the layer of blood covering them shielding from the chilly air of Chicago. He was holding them as still as he possibly could and they were trembling uncontrollably. He wasn't going to able to save Jay with these hands, Jay was going to die, Danny had died, and now Jay was going to die too.

"Wi-" Jay coughed out.

"Wi-ll"

Jay was trying to breathe but something was definitely wrong. His chest was awfully tight and it felt like he had already drawn in a deep breath and had filled up his lungs, except he couldn't even let any of that air out. Maybe there was something on his chest, he clawed at it but there was nothing. He coughed hoping that maybe that would clear it out but it only made things worse, it was like no air was coming into his lungs anymore.

His only hope was his brother, he had been fine when Jay had opened the door for him but where was he? Jay turned his head to the right to see Will kneeling next to him with his hands in front of him. They were shaking and they seemed to be covered in blood, wait was that his blood?

Will seemed to be in a trance of some sort, his eyes were darting across his hands and his lips were trembling. Jay heard in muttering no over and over again it was like he was having some sort of panic attack.

Jay tried again, he knew he was going to die if he passed out again and called out "Will-" but was stopped after another coughing fit erupted. His chest hurt so much, it felt like someone had stumbled and poured a thousand bricks on it. Jay was dying, he felt his fingers go numb as he struggled to take in any oxygen.

Horrible wheezing sounds were what brought Will out of his mini panic attack and send him into full doctor mode. He snapped back into reality, seeing his brother in front of him struggling to breathe and attempting to hack up his lungs.

Will crawled over to Jay's side whose coughs were causing his head to thrust back into the pavement. A dribble of blood oozed it's way down from the corner of Jay's mouth making Jay's critical condition certain. Will quickly tilted his chin to the side letting the blood drip onto the pavement.

When he saw that he had finally caught Will's attention and felt a sudden very uncomfortable pressure on his chest Jay felt himself letting go. He attempted to keep his eyes open mostly to comfort Will who had a very worried look on his face. It was unnerving to see his brother like that, Will was always the calm and collective one.

Jay's eyes fluttered a couple of times before his effort to stay awake finally faded and he gave in to the darkness.

Will stared at his brother's lips that were fading into an ominous purplish blue tone. Judging by his brother's rapidly deteriorating condition, Will had to do something fast. Jay wasn't getting enough oxygen which meant something was preventing his lungs from getting lungs from oxygen, which either meant the bullet had hit his lung or there was fluid or gas around his lung preventing his lung to expand.

In normal cases, Will would probably have gotten to a diagnosis faster but for some reason it was like his brain was frozen. The way his baby brother's face was still and was getting paler by the second distracted him no matter how hard he tried to focus. There was a voice in head that if Jay were to die it would be _his_ fault, and that voice was growing by the second.

Will couldn't help but feel a warm tear rolled down his cheek as he felt more and more helpless, hand still pressed against his brother's chest.

Will didn't notice the siren of the ambulances, he didn't hear the scuffling of the paramedics feet rushing over to him. He watched as the paramedics skillfully place a chest tube in Jay's chest and heard the sharp gasp that proved an immediate relief from his lack of oxygen.

The bluish tint of Jay's lips had faded and now he looked much more alive but still uncomfortably pale. That was when Will snapped back out again when he realized it was his fault that Jay had been starving of oxygen and was in this shape. _He_ was the doctor, _he_ should have been able to save his brother.

To be honest, Will didn't snap back into reality until they were in the ambulance and a twitch in Jay's fingers forced him to. He didn't even remember agreeing to ride the ambulance back to med but was glad that he had.

Will had his head hanging, the railing and his hands over Jay's the only things visible from the corner of his eyes. When he felt Jay's fingers weakly twitch under his fingertips, Will quickly looked up just to be met with eyes open to slits and a very incoherent brother.

Will caught a "Will" through his moans and pain filled whines.

"Hey shhhh, I'm right here buddy, don't try to speak right now." Will told his brother trying to act cool and not like he was crying just five minutes ago.

"You're going to be okay, just hang on tight" Will said with a grin as they pulled into Med.

 **This is probably going to be continued unless people don't want it to haha. I thought I could finish in one but it just seemed to get soooooo long and thought it would be better to just what I have so far so people don't get anxious for another story and also because we're all waiting till the shows return. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late update, school has been horrible for the last few weeks, midterms and essays and all. Thankfully, it's February break for me soooo, that mean time to write. Anyway, here is the part two, that most people agreed was needed.**

As soon as the ambulance came to a stop the paramedics worked quickly to unload Jay's stretcher. Will held Jay's hand as his face grimaced with pain because of the jolt of the unfolding stretcher. Jay's eyes wandered around after he had regained most of his consciousness back in the ambulance. With each pained breath, the oxygen mask on his face fogged up.

Will looked down at his brother and his lips pursed into a line, hurt by the pained expression on his little brother's face. They rolled Jay into an empty room and immediately Rhodes and handful of nurses ran in.

"On my count, 1-2-3" the nurses carefully and efficiently moved Jay onto the hospital bed, but it was enough to elicit a pained moan from Jay.

"Wi-ll" Jay managed to choke out. He struggled to breathe because of the immense pain he felt all over his chest.

Will looked down, his brother's eyes welling with tears, who was trying to pull off his oxygen mask. The hand that was not in Will's hand fumbled it's way up to try and pull it down, before being stopped by Rhodes.

"Hey buddy, I know it's uncomfortable and you want to talk, but your body needs oxygen right now. Keep it on for me will you Jay" Rhodes offered in the most calming tone in order to keep his patient from panicking.

It was unusual to see a Halstead like this, both brothers rarely showed themselves feeling vulnerable or in pain. Rhodes worked quickly, asking for the nurses to start a morphine drip and page an OR.

"Will, you know can't be in here" Rhodes said, not hesitating to call a nurse over and have him out of the room.

"No, no, I can't leave, I have to be here for him!" Will shouted, trying to push past the nurses blocking him from his view on Jay.

"Nnn-" Jay moaned. "Wi-ll, hurts, don't, ngh" Jay tried to speak, suddenly panicking at the sight of his brother being taken away from him. As if triggering an alarm, Jay lashed out, almost fully sitting up in the process. His face was panicked, eyes wide and wandering over all the equipment and people in the room.

The blaring alarms caught everyone off guard and the nurses holding Will let go of him to turn around and see what was happening. Rhodes immediately tried to get Jay to lie back down but it only made things worse. Jay flinched violently, knocking his chest tube skillfully put in by the paramedics.

The horrifying gurgling sound reached Will's ears, the same he heard back at the site. The instant the chest tube had been knocked out of place, his airway was filled with blood. Choking, the nurses were too late and the oxygen mask on Jay's face splattered with blood.

Will stood there shocked as everything seemed to run in slow motion again. He faintly heard Rhodes yell damnit, something about respiratory distress, and a shout for an endotracheal tube. He watched as the nurses who were once holding him ran over to help with the now leaking hole in his brother's chest. They had tipped his baby brother's chin back towards the ceiling and held his mouth open with a laryngoscope, soon enough a tube was now sticking out of his mouth.

As soon as they got the tube in, Rhodes had climbed onto the stretcher and pressed hard onto Jay's chest. Will felt himself being pushed out of the doorway, but he couldn't move.

Will's eyes never left his brother even as they hurriedly rushed him up the OR. Strong hands wrapped around him. He quickly turned around to get those hands off him.

Dr. Charles met face to face with Will and told him to sit down. Will turned and walked away, or at least attempted to before collapsing against the wall.

"Woah woah, let's get some help here." Dr. Charles said.

Will quietly sobbed, his shoulders shaking with every shaky breath. He was about to rub his eyes when he noticed they were still covered in Jay's blood. Seeing this, Dr. Charles put a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

A wheelchair had found its place next to them and Will stood up abruptly, being a typical Halstead he refused and beelined for the bathroom. He felt Dr. Charles follow him until he disappeared into the Men's restroom.

Will stood in front of the mirror, his white shirt now stained with blood from two people. He turned the faucet on with the back of his hand, which had slightly less blood on it. Will scrubbed his fingers and palms with soap until he was sure they were going to be raw. The blood went down the drain quickly but the sight of them covered in blood never did.

It's pretty funny, as a doctor you would think that the sight of blood is something you get used to. At least that's what Will thought up until now, now he knew it was always different when it came to family. He looked down at his hands now pink, from his vicious scrubbing. Will splashed water on his face too, today was going to be a long night. He attempted to wipe some of the blood off his white shirt which reminded him again of what this day was supposed to be. His eyes rimmed with redness as he remembered the sight he left Natalie in again, and slapped the sink in anger.

Furiously, Will stormed out of the bathroom and headed straight to the staff lounge in order to change out of his bloody clothes. Dr. Charles followed him silently until Will turned around saying, "Stop it, I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Will, you have just been through a traumatic experience with your brother and I am worried about you. Will, I need you to know that we are here for you and if you're willing, there will be someone to talk with you."

"No, no, don't just no.' Will was not going to get this emotional talk that Dr. Charles had with patients and relatives of patients. He couldn't deal with that now, and with that he turned around not hesitating to get out of his clothes.

As soon as he was changed into his spare hoodie and a pair of jeans, Will sunk down into couch. This couch seemed to be his friend now, he found himself sitting here more and more often these days. Everytime Jay was brought here, sick, hurt, tortured he sat here face buried in his hands.

Will needed Natalie right now. He was tired, horribly shocked, and a nervous emotional wreck with a fury of anger that was on the verge of being released. Will wanted to call Natalie somehow until he realised he lost his phone somewhere along the way. He couldn't remember where.

Just then, Agent Lee showed up with two officers next to her.

"I'm really sorry Doctor Halstead, but you do know that you have to come with us? At least for a little while. We've heard news that Officer Halstead is in surgery, but the doctors in charge seemed confident he was going to pull through. We need to go, Doctor Halstead." Agent Lee remarked with an unchanging face.

"What do you mean, I can't leave my brother here who's just been shot. You can't do that to me, what if I refuse protection, what will you do." Will huffed, and stood up abruptly trying to get away from them.

"I'm sorry Doctor Halstead, but it's a necessary precaution that we have to take in order for your safety."

"NO, I SAID NO!" and with that Will Halstead barged between the two officers out of the staff lounge.

"WHAT is going on here?" Natalie who was still in her wedding dress appeared out of nowhere.

"How dare you, my HUSBAND here has almost lost his brother on his WEDDING DAY and you have the audacity to ask him to leave his brother and wife for an unknown period of time." Natalie yelled, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Natalie, wh-" Will said taken aback at the fact that Natalie was here and even had the courage to look at him.

"You listen to me and get out of here. PLEASE." Natalie screamed again.

"But, Ma'am we have-" Agent Lee started but was cut off by Natalie.

"No, leave. Leave now. Please." Natalie begged in a more calmed down voice. She pointed a finger in the direction of the ER doors. Acknowledging her defeat, Agent Lee bowed her head and motioned for her officers to follow her.

Natalie turned to face Will and at first she had tears streaming down her face, her makeup that was preciously kept while waiting for Will ruined. She still looked beautiful though, a teary mess that was able to tell the officers off.

"Natalie, I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Natalie." Will choked out between sobs. He walked towards Natalie and tried to hug her, she resisted, angry that Will had left her alone but the days events was catching up to her and it felt nice.

"I'm so sorry" was all Will could mutter as he leaned towards Natalie pressing his face into her hair. Suddenly, Natalie pushed him away lightly punching him the shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Natalie muttered through her gritted teeth. She wiped her tears away and willed herself to calm down. She walked into the staff lounge and Will followed her inside.

Soon Maggie, who had also left the wedding after hurriedly apologizing to all the guests ran in to help Natalie get out of her wedding dress, carefully guarding her so that no one could see. The only pair of clothes she had was an extra pair of scrubs so Natalie slipped those on.

As soon as she did, Maggie left the room, feeling the tension between the couple.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry." Will tried to apologize, knowing what he'd done was close to unforgivable.

"Sorry for what Will? Lying to your fiancé for the least few weeks? Or is it for not coming to the wedding? Will, I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Natalie argued.

"I-" Will started but was cut off by Natalie asking, "How's Jay?", not wanting to hear an explanation from him yet.

"I don't, I don't know yet. He got shot and I stood there doing nothing." Will sighed.

"He was fine till he pulled his chest tube out accidentally and then he started choking on his own blood and there was still the bullet inside of him. I just, I just don't know yet."

Natalie furrowed her brow worried for her brother -in - law. She knew Jay was part of this secret and that made her a slight bit angry, but she couldn't hate him right now. They sat in a silence after that for a pretty long time, not knowing what else to say. Natalie was still pretty angry but calm, and Will knew it was better to not say anything.

They sat like that until and nurse came in telling that Jay's surgery was a success and that he was now being moved into a room. Natalie and Will stood up and quickly headed for the hallway. On the way they saw Jay being rolled out of the OR, he was still intubated, probably to help his stressed lungs.

As soon as they locked the bed in place, Will brought two chairs next to Jay's bed. Will and Natalie sat down sighing at the tubes sticking out of their their brother/brother in laws body. Two flesh colored sticky pads were on Jay's cheeks, holding the tube in place. An IV filled with a mix of antibiotics and fluids snaked its way down towards the back of Jay's hand. Will carefully tucked the blue blanket underneath his brother's arms, especially cautious around the chest tube. In no way was Will gonna have to watch another displaced chest tube. He rubbed circles on his brother's shoulder, trying to get him to maybe open his eyes.

Natalie also held Jay's hand, alarmed at his cold fingertips and tried to warm them up. She looked up at her brother in laws face and noticed that he looked the most peaceful out of the past few weeks. She looked up Will, worried about he looked like he was the one who had been shot. His eyes were sunken and his forehead was creased in places she never noticed. She wanted to say sorry for yelling at him before, but the thought of what happened today made her hesitate. She was about to say something when she felt a twitch beneath her fingers.

"Hey, I think Jay's waking up." Natalie exclaimed.

Will got up and leaned forward trying to get some kind of response from Jay. He ruffled his fingers through Jay's hair massaging his head like he did everytime he was lying in a hospital bed.

A moan escape from Jay's lips as if he were trying to talk. That was when Jay noticed the tube sticking out of his mouth. He immediately gagged at the intrusive piece of plastic, his heart rate spiking in the process.

"Woah woah, calm down Jay, calm down. Let the tube breathe for you, your lungs need their rest ok?" Will said, eyeing the monitor.

Natalie quickly paged a doctor and immediately Rhodes rushed in. Jay was trying to calm down, occasionally gagging, but for the most part was ok. It took effort to try and ignore the tube in his throat and it wasn't long before Jay felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"We wanted to keep the tube in just as a precaution, in case that your lung would collapse again but seeing you struggling so much I think we can extubate you." Rhodes explained.

"Ok, I'll help." Will barged in. Rhodes shook his head.

" Oh come on, it's just an extubation, it's not like I'm performing an eight hour surgery on my brother, please just let me help this time, at least with this." Will argued.

Rhodes huffed a fine and soon dragged a cart over. Will carefully peeled the sticky pads off Jay's face, while Jay looked up at him with thankful eyes. Rhodes then deflated the balloon at the end of the tube keeping it in place.

"Okay, we're all set to take it out. On the count of three I want you to cough as hard as you can." Rhodes said following procedure. Jay nodded showing that he understood. Natalie stood next to them holding a cup of water. Will held a suction tool ready to clean Jay's airway that would be covered in thick mucus.

"One, two, three-" Rhodes said. Jay coughed as hard as he can and was mildly disgusted by the long tube covered in slime. His throat was itchy and felt disgusting. Then Will stuck that suction tool thingy which was like one of those things dentists used. Jay felt relieved when he felt most of the icky feeling go away.

Natalie guided the cup with a white straw towards Jay. He sipped it hurriedly, feeling as the cold water hit the back of his throat. It felt refreshing, but after a few too many sips he felt nauseous so he pushed the cup away.

Before he could even speak, Rhodes had placed an oxygen mask on Jay.

"Aw why," Jay whined like a baby. It felt uncomfortable, the thin plastic that went over his nose and mouth making him feel a slight bit claustrophobic.

"Hey, stop whining Jay, you better not take it off or I'm going to-" Will started.

"Uh fine" Jay muttered. That was when he noticed Natalie next to him which reminded him of the past events of the day, he asked "wait, why-are you-still here-Will?" Jay paused to take a quick breath between each word and looked back and forth between Will and Natalie who looked quite annoyed at that question.

"Agent Lee came by trying to take him away, I mean seriously they really thought they could try." Natalie answered instead.

"But-" Jay was about to say how it was dangerous for him to be here but was stopped when Rhodes carefully peeled back his gown, revealing his bandage and chest tube. Jay looked down shocked at the tube sticking out of his chest.

"Damn, what- happened-" Jay asked. He tried to touch it but was immediately stopped by his older brother.

"Woah, woah, stop that little brother, last time you did that and you started choking on your own blood." Will said still shake up by what happened just a few hours ago.

With that Jay put his hand back down and was silent not wanting and further details. Rhodes put a stethoscope to Jay's chest area and listened to his breaths. Satisfied, Rhodes pulled his stethoscope out of his ears and hung it around his neck. He placed a gloved hand on Jay's chest and gently tapped his hand with his other finger. Rhodes did this as gently as he could around Jay's chest tube and bullet hole but still Jay couldn't help but let out a mini yelp. Rhodes took his hands off mindful of his patient.

"I-I'm okay, it's just- a little sore," Jay breathed out.

"Well, your lungs sound fine for now, chest cavity sounds clear, but I think we should keep the chest tube in for at least the night. I know that's not what you want but just for the night and then we'll talk about your speedy recovery, all right? Get some rest bud." Rhodes gave a good pat on Jay's shoulder and waved off, his patient needed a good night's rest.

Will and Jay both said their thanks to Connor and relaxed. With every passing second, Jay felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier, he fought it hard though. Jay knew deep down that Will should go to the protection facility even though they arrested Tommy, but he was selfish and wanted Will to stay. Jay was scared that as soon as he'd close his eyes Will would leave.

"Uh- Will." Jay asked.

"Yeah bud?" Will responded, his brother he could tell was getting tired already.

"Hey get your rest bud, you look really tired."

Will brushed a hand through Jay's hair again hoping that it would make him go to sleep. After a day that a Jay Halstead went through, any man would have been so exhausted that they wouldn't wake up for two days.

"But, you won't- you won't leave me, right?" Jay asked cautiously. He felt so embarrassed saying that, what kind of grown man needed his brother through the night? Jay was sure that Will would laugh but instead Will was taken aback.

"Jay! Why do you think I would leave you. For god's sake you just got shot in front of my eyes and you really think I'm gonna leave my baby brother in the hospital by himself. Dang, that bullet really messed you up bud. Of course I'm staying you idiot, and don't worry, even if Agent Lee comes back I'm sure if I have a Natalie next to me, they won't be able to do anything." Will said.

With that, Natalie sighed then smirked, even though he still couldn't forgive Will just yet, seeing him care about his brother made her remember why she loved this man in the first place.

"Anyway get some rest Jay, Connor is right, he's you doctor and he knows best, so get some sleep. I swear I'll be right here." Will said in a comforting voice.

Jay smirked under his oxygen mask, eyes closed. He'd given up trying to keep his eyes open but left his ears on. After hearing what Will said, Jay's heart was at ease and he felt himself falling asleep.

After seeing that Jay had fallen asleep, Will turned to Natalie who was still sitting next to him.

"I'm really sorry Natalie, I understand if you don't forgive me for the even for the next few years, but I just wanted to say thanks."

Will grabbed Natalie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. With a sigh, Natalie put her other hand on top of Will's.

"I know you weren't supposed to tell me Will, but I just, this isn't going to work if you don't tell me these things. I'm trying to understand your situation right now and it's really hard. Please just tell me that you'll be honest okay?"

Will didn't know what to say, no he knew what to say but just not how. With everything that happened today Will really wanted to cry, having you wedding plans ruined and seeing your brother gurgling on his own blood was traumatizing. Will was so grateful however for the woman that was still sat next to him. Without knowing what to do except for this he pulled Natalie close to him and and muttered "I'll try, no I will be honest, I love you."

Natalie felt tears slowly rolling down her left cheek and nodded she leaned towards Will shoulder. She felt him kiss her on the forehead and wiped her tears away.

Will used other hand, the one not wrapped around Natalie and held Jay's hand. It was surprisingly warm and with his relaxed brother's face Will knew everything was going to be okay.

With Natalie and Jay around, Will was sure that nothing could knock him down for the rest of his life.

 **Well that was a very bad ending and a very bad part two in general, but if you managed to get this far Thanks for reading!! I'm so sorry for all the grammar mistakes and all over the place storyline. I really don't realize that this would be so complicated to write. Anyway, if any of you are disappointed that this turned out to be a more Will emotional whump sort I am very sorry. Again thanks for reading and sorry for all the mistakes hehe, (I wrote this on my phone in my car while going to a ski resort).**

 **Ps. I think I'm going to change it up a bit and make Will the more seriously injured character with loads of Jay emotional whump. Don't worry though, I assure you that there will be enough whump for Jay. This is as from a suggestion so please don't hate if that is not what you want. Thanks and also prompts are always welcome.**


End file.
